


Meanwhile, Behind The Scenes

by Telaryn



Series: The Hero and The Bad Boy [14]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Gen, Lost Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury discusses Clint's situation with a top secret patient in the isolation wing of SHIELD's medical division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Okay, I didn't mean to do it NOW.

He wasn’t a man who had ever broken rules easily. When he did it was usually a “greater good” sort of situation – lives in danger, fate of the world sort of thing. His own wants and needs had never entered into the equation…except for once.

He would swear with his dying breath – except that bit of hyperbole really wasn’t hyperbolic anymore – that he hadn’t anticipated Barton kissing him in New Mexico. Oh he’d known about the crush of course; Clint Barton had never been one to be subtle or secretive about his feelings, but it wasn’t the kind of thing they could easily act on. Clint was his subordinate, and he took that responsibility very seriously. It was up to him to make sure emotional entanglements never muddied the waters and ninety-nine point nine percent of the time he’d managed it just fine.

That missing point one percent was the moment he realized that the smell of sweat mingled with leather, machine oil and the aftermath of a desert rain was a very powerful aphrodisiac.

And that Clint Barton was one hell of a good kisser.

 _”When this is over, we’re both going to take some time off.”_ Barton’s skin had been so warm under his fingers. It had taken every bit of control he had to separate himself from the archer, to restore order and logic and a bit of sanity to the situation. _”We’re going to talk about this and figure out if there’s any reasonable way we can go forward with it.”_

He’d meant every word when he’d said it, and the spark of hope he saw his promise kindle in Barton’s grey-green eyes burrowed deep into his heart before he could think how to stop it.

Then Loki happened, and all they were left with in the aftermath was the memory of a moment and a promise that would never be fulfilled. Too much had happened in all the wrong order, and it was probably for the best that they not try to go back.

He leaned into the sun-warmed glass of his hospital room window, drawing comfort from the heat. Sunrise was when he was at his best, before the endless hours of daily therapies, examinations and assessments as he continued to fight his way back to what he’d once been. Not coincidentally, sunrise was also when Director Fury would visit him.

“I brought the files you asked for.” The imposing figure in black leather passed over a tablet computer. “Are you sure you’re up to starting _here?_ ”

He accepted the computer with a nod of thanks, letting it rest in his lap. “I need to know. Facts, not the whispered rumors and innuendo that fly around this place.”

Fury took the opposite end of the window seat. “It’s not a pretty story by anyone’s definition. Bad man, bad start. I really wish you would have let me tell him the truth.”

He wasn’t used to having leverage over this man – his superior, his friend. The memory of the look in Barton’s eyes, the feel of his skin – they were precious enough to make him brave, to make him look at Nick Fury without flinching. “You owe me.”

“He’s going to find out eventually. You know that.”

He nodded. “And I’ll deal with it when it happens. Until then, I need to understand everything he’s done, and why.” He tapped the computer in his lap. “I need to know who this man is, and why Barton would abandon everything to be with him.”

Fury sighed. “He’s an ex-mercenary, retrieval specialist, gun for hire – I’m telling you, this is bad man.”

“You can say that as much as you like,” he retorted, “but you’re ignoring something important. Namely, if he is as bad as you say, why are the others supporting him being with Clint?” When Fury didn’t immediately answer, he pressed on. “Stark hiring him just to be difficult I could buy. But you said Captain Rogers was supporting the relationship and Clint’s decision to resign his commission. Not to mention if he really was as much of a threat as you seem to think, Natasha would just make the problem go away.”

“Romanoff and he appear to be friends. Going back some time, in fact.”

He pondered that for a moment. “I know what you want from me Nick,” he said finally. “But you also had me live and breathe these people for close to two years. I need to understand for myself if Jonah Quinn is a positive or negative influence in Barton’s life. Once I know that, I’ll know how we need to proceed.”

Fury was silent for a long moment. “You know this isn’t just about Barton, you stubborn son of a bitch.” He paused. “You told me about what happened between you two in New Mexico. I was willing to hang back at first, but there’s no reason for you not to pursue it now and see where things lead you.”

That made him laugh. “And the fact that my personal happiness just happens to coincide with your desire to bring Clint back into the fold..?” He shook his head. “Until medical clears you to restore me to active duty, we’ll do this my way and in my time.”


End file.
